Reminiscence of Rosie
by CDAnders
Summary: [one-shot] Otto saves a girl from death and meets his 1 fan. I want everybody who reads this to please review! Rated for safety. COMPLETE!


**A/N:** This is just based on a dream I had just the other night. It also reflects an episode on Spider-Man on Jetix, where Spidey meets Taina at the Hospital for Terminally Ill Children (one of my favorite episodes), except mine's twisted. Hope it remotely interests you; please R&R.  
  
Reminiscence of Rosie  
  
It was 1:00 in the morning. It was black outside. She sat in the tree, the rain pouring down on her, while wisps of her long, black locks blew across her face. She looked about 13 years old.  
  
She was silently watching Otto Octavius climb into the window of a bank, the rain rolling off his brown trench coat.  
  
In a matter of minutes, the alarm sounded, and she watched him run out of the building, his mechanical arms lifting him off the ground as to increase his speed, as he was carrying three money bags filled with pure gold bullion.  
  
The girl jumped out of the tree and followed him, rather conspicuously, really. As she crossed the intersection, a semi truck blared its horn, as it came closer to the girl. The girl just stood there, paralyzed, as the truck came nearer to her.  
  
Ock, disrupted by the blare, turned around and saw the girl. He could clearly see her face as the headlights shone on her. A memory flashed into his mind. A successful fusion reaction gone wrong, shards of glass flying towards a screaming woman.  
  
_"Rosie???"_ Suddenly almost as if by a reflex, he rushed in and grabbed the girl out of the way of the truck. He took her into an aleey, and stared at her. She suddenly spoke up.  
  
"You saved my life! Otto Octavius saved my life!" Otto looked at her, blushing somewhat.  
  
"No I didn't! I just didn't want to be blamed for another accident, that's all."  
  
"I was following you, anyway."  
  
"I know that. May I ask why? Aren't you afraid of me?"  
  
"I've never been afraid of you in my entire life! Ummm, will you come to my house?"  
  
"You house?? Won't your folks be a little surprised?"  
  
"My parents aren't at home right now. But I want to show you something. Please?" Ock was trying to think through all his thoughts, when the tentacles entered into his mind.  
  
**_You've got better things to do! Don't waste your time on this petty child! You should never have even saved her!_**  
  
_"But she reminds me of Rosie! I'm not going to waste this opportunity! We're goine, and don't you protest anymore!"_ He turned away from his tentacles and back to the girl, who was waiting for an answer. "I guess I can spare a few minutes."  
  
"Great! This way!"  
  
The girl took Otto to her home. "The door's locked, so we'll have to go in through a window. That's the way I always go, anyway. It's more fun." The girl climbed up a rope attached to a window, and climbed up into the room. Otto, not wanting to damage the house, rather than slimply climbing up with his tentacles, let the tentacles grab onto the window sill, and lift him up into the window.  
  
The room, which he supposed to be the girl's, was filled with pictures of himself, as Otto Octavius, and as Doctor Octopus. Articles were posted all over the walls. One in particular drew his attention. Walking up to it he read:  
  
**DR. OTTO OCTAVIUS, FUNDED BY OSCROP, CREATED A SUCCESSFUL FUSION REACTION, WHICH THEN WENT HAYWIRE.  
Dr. Octavius's wife, Rose, was killed in the accident, and the doctor has supposedly gone mad, performing mass crime waves, known as Doc Ock.  
**  
_"My Rosie!"_ The girl was watching him.  
  
"I'm sorry for you about that." Ock quickly turned around.  
  
"So, is this what you wanted to show me?"  
  
"Yeah, and I also wanted to tell you that I'm your biggest fan! I know it's not your fault you're a criminal; it's the inhibitor chip that was broken."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"I thought that's probably what it would be, and I saw it on the back of your neck. It's broken. You've always been my idol, my role model. And I just wanted a chance to tell you that."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Rose. But most people call me Rosie."  
  
"That was my wife's name. You remind me so much of her. You look just like her."  
  
"I'm so glad I got to meet you. I guess you should be going now. You've got thing to do."  
  
"Yes, I guess I do." Without another word, Otto climbed out of the window and went out of sight. The girl sat at her window, watching him.  
  
"I'll never forget you, Dr. Octavius."  
  
A week later, Otto was reading the paper. I traumatizing flow of emotion came over him as he read the front page:  
  
**GIRL KILLED IN CAR ACCIDENT, PARENTS DEVASTATED.  
Rose Johnson was killed in a car accident, walking to a friend's house. She was hit by a car and killed.  
**  
Otto looked at the picture--it was little Rosie.  
  
_"My Rosie?"_ He went to Rosie's house, and left a note on the front door. When her parents found it, it read:  
  
"You were blessed to have such a wonderful daughter, and I want to say I'm terribly sorry for you. I know just how you feel. Give my regards to Rosie.  
Dr. O." 


End file.
